Insecurity
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {One shot} AuthorTyson. A friend of the Bladebreakers, Kara seems a little depressed after hearing that all of them were heading back to their hometowns. In the middle of a thunderstorm, she ends up taking extreme measures...can Tyson help her?


A/N:: Okay, this will be one of the first straight pairings that I have written in a very long time, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Warning, I'm not that big of an Tyson writer, so forgive me if I don't do a good job with him U  
  
Pairing:: Tyson/Authoress(Kara)  
  
_**Insecurity**_

The lightning outside the house continued to flash every now and then, as the lights and the electricity in the area had been turned off, due to the fact that it was in the middle of a thunderstorm. In the middle of a dark bedroom, with their back pressed against the matress of the bed, sat a young teenaged girl, who looked no older than 14. Her brown hair hung down to her shoulders, little streaks of silver swimming through each lock of hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of gray-blue anyone could ever lay their lucky eyes on. Her outfit was mostly black, a black tank top that was tight around her body, waist hugging black pants around her legs, and black slip on shoes on her feet.  
  
She seemed to be in a moment of depression, as she sat there, one of her hands clutching a pair of glasses that she was supposed to be wearing. Her eyes seemed to be dull and nearly lifeless, as if she was holding a terrible secret behind them. Her thoughts continued to jumble in her mind, as one thought ran through her head. She couldn't find herself to trust herself with anything that might happen that night. She needed someone to be there with her...before...  
  
The girl turned her head, looked over to see the phone laying right next to her, seeming to beg to be picked up into her slender fingers. She let out a soft sigh, and took it into her hands, and began to dial a number. The I.D. to the number read in capital letters 'TYSON', as she pressed talk. She lifted the phone to hear ear, waiting for a click to go on the other end.  
  
The other line picked up, as a tired voice was heard on the other line. After a moment of hearing a yawn coming for the other line, a sleepy voice filled the girl's ears.  
  
"H-Hello?"  
  
"Tyson...?" Her quiet, slightly broken voice spoke into the phone.  
  
"Kara?" He recognized the voice, but noticed the pitch in her tone, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really...I just couldn't sleep, and I wanted to talk to you..." She said, litterly lying through her teeth, letting her finger twirl the phone's cord.  
  
"Want me to come over? Keep you company?"  
  
A slight sting of fear ran through the girl's mind at his request, "...It wouldn't matter to me if you came over or not, Tyson...I'm sorry if I woke you up..." She began to mindlessly fiddle with her glasses.  
  
"It's alright, wasn't sleeping well myself anyway. I'll be right over, okay?"  
  
"But--" Before she could finish, he had already hung up, "....."  
  
With a sigh, she hung the phone back into it's cradle, and leaned onto the matress. Her dull eyes stared at the ceiling, as the lightning continued to flash in front of her, the light seeming to fill her gray-blue orbs. She slowly lifted herself to her feet, and began to drag herself out of the room, slowly advancing to the kitchen. Something kept running through her mind, making her hope Tyson didn't get there before she could get it over with.  
  
But that hope would never happen, it seems....  
  
After only a few minutes of silences, the door bell began to ring, showing the apartment room that the navy haired had arrived, and seemed to be wanted inside. After a couple minutes of waiting, and no one answering, he began a soft rythmnic knock on the girl's door, hoping she would hear that at least. Out of surprise, there was a soft cling coming from inside the house. To his hearing, he could have sworn it sounded like metal hitting the floor.  
  
From inside the house, Kara could feel her gray-blue orbs widen, as the sounds of the door bell ringing and the knocking seemed to scare her, and cause her to drop the metal object that was in her hand. She clutched her arm, as one thought ran through her mind.  
  
_'Oh man...Tyson's going to kill me...'_  
  
Another knock began to fill the house, but this one seemed a lot louder and a bit more desperate than the first few attempts. After a short period of silence, the young girl turned away from the entrance, and began to stare into the kitchen mirror, her eyes glowing dully in the pitch darkness.  
  
"...It's open..." She called out weakily.  
  
The navy haired boy quietly began to open the door to the apartment, his coat drenched from walking around in the pouring rain, along with his hat. He slowly began to take off his ran covered garment, and put them on the coat rack. He reached down, and slowly began to remove his shoes, placing them neatly on the floor near the coat rack. He began to wander the halls, looking for the brown-silver haired girl.  
  
"Where are you, Kara?" He called softly.  
  
She lightly let out a sigh, knowing the boy was going to find out sooner or later. She slowly began to advance out of the dark kitchen, letting her glasses drop from her slender fingers. Due to the lights being off, Tyson couldn't tell what it was, but a substance was dripping heavily from her arm, causing a suspsion to run through him, as to what the girl had been doing.  
  
A frown appeared on Tyson's lips, "Kara...what's on your arm?"  
  
Without a response, the girl quickly covered her dripping arm, and began to retreat back to the kitchen that she had come out of. The storm eyed boy lightly blinked, and began to follow her, until his eyes caught something else to his attention. He began to look down at the floor where the substance that was dripping from the girl's arm had spilt on the floor. He lightly pressed his finger on the liquid, and was about to sniff it, when he realized that any liquid didn't have a scent to it. He taintedly dapped his tounge to it, finding the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth.   
  
His eyes widened in pure horror, and he lifted himself off the floor, and ran off into the kitchen after the slightly older girl. He stopped by the doorway of the kitchen, staring in shock at the girl.  
  
"Kara?!"  
  
The brown-silver haired girl turned to face him, holding a dripping knife in one of her hands. He simply stood there, staring at her, causing her to back away uncomfortably, her back pressed against the counter. The navy haired boy tried to motivate himself not to remain in shock with the sight in front of hi, but he failed miserably.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
The lights around them began to flicker softly, showing the glassy look in her eyes, "Can you blame me...? I've been alone for years, my sister doesn't talk to me anymore, and you guys are planning on going back to your homes in a few days..."  
  
With that being said, she turned her head away from him, her bangs pressed against her sweat covered forehead. A frown appeared on the storm eyed boy, since he seemed to absorb the words that came out of her mouth.  
  
"Now that I think about it, no I don't blame you...but you can't beat yourself up about it, Kara...it would make everyone worried...even I would be worried."  
  
Kara began to crouched down to the cold kitchen floor under her feet, clutching the handle of the knife in her palm. The tears that were falling from her glassy eyes began to mix in with the blood on the ground. Tyson began to take a step forward, seeming to want to help the gray-blue eyed girl.  
  
"Kara, even though I don't show it that often, I care about you, you mean a lot to me...you can't do this to yourself....because if you hurted yourself..I would feel like I failed to do anything about it...and now I feel really guilty about not even noticing your own feelings."  
  
A shiver ran through the girl's body, her body pressed against the cabinet, as she glanced at the storm eyes, "Tyson..."  
  
Tyson placed his hands on the girl's arms, gripping them lightly, "Yes, Kara?"  
  
"Why...do you care about me anyway?" Her eyes stared into his, "You said once that you thought that I acted a lot like Kai...so....why?"  
  
He frowned as he heard her weak voice, "I never said you acted 'exactly' like Kai. Even though I hate Kai's guts, doesn't mean I hate you...I mean..." A blush covered his cheeks, "For a while.....I gained more trust to you...I felt more comfortable with you than anyone else."  
  
As Kara stared into his eyes, hers seemed more dead than before, "I never said 'exactly' like Kai, Tyson...I said a lot...and it's true, if I hadn't met any of you, I wouldn't have been the person you knew when you met me...now I feel pathetic..."  
  
He didn't seem to be thinking, as he ran a hand across Kara's cheek, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Kara...please....don't say that...you're a wonderful person."  
  
She seemed to stare at him, as he ran his hand across her face. How could he see her as a wonderful person when he had witnessed her as her weakess movement, and here we was, saying all this stuff about her being wonderful.  
  
"How...am I a wonderful person...?"  
  
As the Japanese boy spoke, he seemed determined in his voice, "Kara...to me you're a wonderful person, true I always take things carefree at times, but if you weren't here to keep my head straight and help me take the time to stop and think about things, there could've been times that were bound to be some accidents and you help prevent that from happening. You're an inspiration and a person with great ideas, which is hard to find people like that these days, that's what makes you unique and special. You're not like Kai, true you may have the same quiet physique, but you're still Kara."  
  
A sniff came out of her throat, as she felt her hand go limp, releasing the handle of the knife, letting it clang against the kitchen floor, "Tyson...?"  
  
A blink came from the boy, as he gentle clutched Kara's arm, trying to convince her to continue, "Yes, Kara?"  
  
"...." Her eyes glanced down at her bleeding arm, "Could you...get me some bandages, please?"  
  
A soft smile appeared, as he nodded, "Sure, I'll get the first aid kit."  
  
Reluctantly, he managed to allow himself to let go of the brown-silver haired girl, and headed off to the bathroom to find the first aid kit to treat her arm with. The girl let out another soft sniff, as she laid the back of her hand on her eyes, wiping some of the tears away from her face, letting her hand fall back down to her side with a slight plop. After a minute, Tyson came back with the white metal box in his hands, and gently laid it back on the counter. He opened it, taking the gauze out of it, also pulling the cotton balls and the poroxide, and then turned to look at Kara.  
  
"This might sting a little..."  
  
"That stuff usually does..." She replied dryly.  
  
He took a light grip of her bleeding arm, and after washing the blood away from the injury, he began to carefully dab the wound with the poroxide soaked cotton ball, and began to blow on the wound, as he saw her flinch from the sting. She began to relax a bit, as he started to wrap the gauze around her arm. She quickly moved the sweat covered bangs away from her forehead.  
  
"...Thanks, Tyson."  
  
"Anytime, Kara, "He smiled, but found himself looking down, "I feel...rather selfish now..."  
  
"...Why's that?"  
  
"I was so happy to go back home and see my family.....that I forgot that you needed someone here with you. True, I know my family wants to see me and all, but they can always see me any time." He lifted his head to look at the girl, "Which is unfair to you......and I should make that up to you Kara."  
  
She blinked slowly as she listened to him, "How are you going to do that...?"  
  
Tyson stepped forward, and leaned down by her, whispering, "Like this." Without another word, he gently placed his lips over the gray-blue eyed girl's.  
  
Kara felt her eyes widen in slight shock as she felt his lips close over hers, but after a few seconds, she calmed down, and her eyes fell to a close. Her lips pressed against his in silent response. The warm embrace seemed to last for a few moments, until they broke apart, allowing the two to breath, their heads leaning against one another's.  
  
"Kara?" Tyson whispered.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I do...I do care about you Kara, and I love you, I loved you for quite sometime now, so please, don't ever change on me because you are a wonderful person."  
  
Kara stared at Tyson for a minute, then just laid her tired head on his chest, curling up by him, "I love...you too...Tyson..."  
  
With a smile, the navy haired boy wrapped his arms around his new koi, "I think it's time for you to get some sleep now."  
  
A nod came from the exausted girl, "You...might be right..."  
  
She began to curl closer into the navy haired boy's arms, laying her forehead on his shoulder, and then quickly fell asleep in his embrace. A soft smile appeared on Tyson's face, as he tucked his arm under Kara's legs, and began to lifts her up wedding style, as he began to carry her back to her room. He kicked the half way open door open, and went over to her bed, laying her on the matress. He got a grip on the covers, and brought them over her, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Tyson reached out, taking a grip on one of the nearby chairs, and pulled it over by the bed, and sat himself down, watching the girl sleep through the stormy night.  
  
_**Fin  
**_  
**A/N:: z.z I hope you enjoyed....cause now I really need to sleep....this took a while for me to edit z.z okay night... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..... **


End file.
